Mudd
Mudd is a Moderator of IronThroneRolePlay. He joined the game at the very end of 1.0 before becoming a Maester in 4.0 and later full Moderator in 5.0. Early Career Mudd joined ITRP during the waning weeks of 1.0. Following an advertisement he saw on r/ImagineryWesteros, and very much a novice to not only online RP, but to RP in general. His first character, Theon Goodbrother caused little more than a tiny drop in the large pond of the already existing game. Not long after his indoctrination into the game, ITRP reset to 2.0 and Mudd began what would become a signature of his writing by apping yet another Ironbron main, Murdoch Goodbrother. However, much like his predecssor, Murdoch caused few waves to be stirred within the community. Mudd continue to fly under the radar until roughly halfway through 2.0. With the previous player having been banned and the title being oh so alluring, Mudd apped to play the already established Ser Artos Dayne, Kingsguard and Sword of the Morning. Initially, Mudd did little with this character until he decided to uncover the true events surronding King Alesander Baratheon's death. This lead to Ser Dayne's death at the hands of the Faith in a devastating one vs. many battle. With 2.0 wrapped up, Mudd dreamed bigger with 3.0 and set his sights on House Greyjoy, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands. He was passed over in favor of another, more established player. But, Mudd as able to get permission from said to player to app his heir. And for the third time in a row, Mudd returned to a new iteration of ITRP with an Ironborn character, Ewon Greyjoy, Heir to the Iron Islands. During the events of 3.0, the Greyjoy player departed the game, leaving the House in Mudd's "capable" hands. Mudd then chose to lead the Iron Fleet in an assault against the Arbor in the name of the rebel King Aegor. He and the other few players managed to achieve an upset victory, defeating the Arbor Fleet and capturing the island. Simultaneously, Mudd also played the Kingsguard Ser Hyle Mudd, leader of the loyalist army of King's Landing. The Battle of King's Landing dragged for several months OOC, resulting in the largest Time Bubble ever seen in ITRP history. After an....explosive finale, Mudd finished ITRP's 3rd iteration with two new titles: Best Greyjoy (thus far) and player with the single highest kill count on one character (though unintentional). Hiatus & Joining the Mod Team With 3.0 wrapped up and shoved aside, Mudd decided to move on from playing as an Ironborn main and instead apped for House Royce of Harrenhal in 4.0. Receiving the position (as well as Master of Laws on the Small Council) Mudd went into 4.0 hopeful, but divided. As his schooling picked up and the story of 4.0 struggled to start Mudd lost interest in the game and retired....for 11 days...when Klick convinced him to come back. With a renewed fire, Mudd once again fought for the rebels (and later loyalists) for King Beron Baratheon. Receiving the title of Lord Protector of King's Landing, Mudd lead a successful defense against Aelyx Targareyn...only for it to be thrown away in the field by the other loyalists. On the out of character side of things, Mudd applied to become a Maester of the ITRP Wiki in 4.0 and went on to maintain the great tomes and pages of the online encyclopedia of the game. With the game's chat room transition from IRC to Discord, Mudd followed. Shortly after the start of 5.0, Mudd once again applied to be a Maester, earning a spot on the new team. 5.0 saw a return to form for Mudd, taking on the role of Aeron Greyjoy, Lord Reaper of the Iron Islands. Leading the Ironborn in a crusade against the Summer Isles early into the game, Mudd wanted to ensure that the Ironborn story in 5.0 never had a dull moment. Finishing the game as the only original Lord Paramount pick to stick through the game, Mudd also joined the Mod Team along with Captain and Dusty during December of 2017. Mod Jobs Brought on to the Modteam is assist with the large flow of CommonMan requests that the constantly flooded the Mod Inbox, Mudd set out to do just that. Wishing for CommonMan to reach EssosiMaster levels of efficiency, Mudd performs a majority of all CommonMan roll requests as well as BlackBrother when Bryn is unavailable. Honing his old Maester skills, Mudd also crafts a large amount of the historical lore for the iterations, filing in the gaps between point of divergence from the original narrative and the current year of the alternate timeline the game takes place in. Category:Meta Category:Mod